Soultaker Sword
Soultaker Sword is the 12th episode of Monster High : Secrets. Description The Foot Clan make a deal with the League of Assassins to give the Soultaker Sword back. And the deal is... destroy the Turtle Brothers! Plot At the warehouse of the League of Assassins, Striker and four Foot Ninjas show up from the shadow and walk forward to Lord Naraka and Naraka said "ATTACK!" and the four ninja assassins grab the swords and run to fight with the Foot but Striker punch all of them fall on the ground with one punch and Naraka ask "What did you Foot Clan want?" and Striker said "Making a deal... for the Soultaker Sword." and one of the Foot Ninjas show the Soultaker Sword to Lord Naraka and he said "What are we must do?" and Striker said "Eliminate the Four... Mutant Turtles!" At Monster High, in the Catacombs at the Dojo the Turtle Brothers with Batman and Katana investigate from CCTV of the polices about the next move of the League of Assassins and Haku said "This is boring!" and Batman said "Focus Haku, you must, If you not focus about the mission. You might get kill." and Haku said "This is not a mission. This is investigating." and Taki said "Haku, investigating is the part that important too." and Haku said "As you said." and Nagi see something from one of nine cameras that are investigate the warehouse that filled with weapons of Knight Industry and ask "What's that?" and Katana said "The League of Assassins!" and Roku said "Oh yeah! let's kick their butts!" and he's run to Shell Raiser 2.0 along with the other and they drive out along with Blue Batmobile to the warehouse that filled with weapon of Knight Industry. In the meantime at Monster High the new students have their first class. In the lab, Peter did so well about shreddering the frogs that given by Mr. Hackington. At Gym, Simon Grundy make impossible point that no anyone, including Clawd or Deuce can do in the casketball game. Maddie had join the Fearleader Team of Cleo and she do as much good as Cleo want. At the pool, Anna join swimming of Lagoona and she as best as she can do. Lagoona and Gil are very impress about how fast that she can swim because that she is human. At the warehouse the heroes are arrive and the ninja assassins jump down from the roof and take Batman and Katana to busy with them, make the Turtle Brothers must go alone inside the warehouse that is trap. They walk into the darkness and then the light is open and at the central of the warehouse Lord Naraka show himself to them and Taki ask "Who are you?" and Naraka said "My name is Lord Naraka! from the League of Assassins." and Roku said "Now you gonna be Lord Na-whatever!" and he's run to him and grab his Sais out but Lord Naraka grab him first and throw to hit Haku and Nagi and Lord Naraka said "Now, only you and me!" and Taki jump out and grab his katanas and fight with Lord Naraka, Naraka grab his two knives that he hide at chest in the armor out and fight with him. Lord Naraka jump behind Taki and kick at his head and he's fall on the ground and Naraka walk to him and gonna use his knives poke through his head but then, Katana and Batman arrive and kick him very hard at his face and he's fall unconcious on the ground. They both carry the Turtle Brothers into the Shell Raiser 2.0 and cure them. Later they drive back to the Dojo in the Catacombs. At the warehouse Lord Naraka wake up and see Striker with the four Foot Ninjas stand in front of him and he said "I know. I'm failed." but Striker said "Techniquely you nearly win. That is all that me and the Foot want to see and don't worry about the Soultaker Sword... you... will... NEVER HAVE IT!" and he walk away with the Foot Ninjas and Lord Naraka stand up and said "You... swindler!" Trivia *First appearance of Danny "Striker" Bradford and the Foot Clan. *Lord Naraka and the League of Assassins meet the Turtle Brothers for first time. Category:Bersarker Stories Category:Webisode